There are a variety of electrical connectors in which a conductive element, such as an exposed wire of an electrical cable, is inserted into an electrical connector in termination with a terminal in the connector. There are a variety of problems encountered with such systems.
For instance, such exposed conductive elements can come into contact with a conductive surface and create shorting problems. Fires have been known to be caused during television repairs as a result of shorting the exposed ends of power leads from an electrical cable. In addition, unprotected exposed conductive elements can become bent or damaged and, thereby, interfere with or totally prevent insertion of the elements into a complementary connector. Even simple misalignment can interfere with connector termination. These problems are particularly present when the system incorporates a multi-conductor electrical cable, such as a flat ribbon cable wherein the spacing and alignment of the exposed ends of the multiple conductive wires is critical.
An example of an electrical connector which might be susceptible to such problems is shown in patent application Ser. No. 501,577 to Harwath, et al., filed Mar. 30, 1990 and assigned to the assignee of this invention. A new and improved multiple-conductor electrical connector is disclosed therein as having stamped and formed contacts and which is particularly adapted for mounting on a printed circuit board which includes rows of staggered insertion holes. The connector is provided for gang-loading of the contacts, and the contacts are adapted for low insertion and high retention forces on the inserted conductive elements. Connectors of this type commonly are termed "wire traps". In other words, the exposed ends of conductive wires of an electrical cable are inserted directly into the connector in termination with and trapped by the contacts or terminals within the connector. That particular connector is designed for terminating the conductors of a flat ribbon electrical cable. For purposes apparent hereinafter, that application is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems and providing a new and improved, extremely simple but very effective device for facilitating insertion of exposed conductive elements into electrical connectors.